Base Dragons
Some dragons in Dragon Story copy the form of other dragons. The original dragon from which the form is copied is called a Base Dragon. A dragon's basis is determined by its design, behavior and movements in the game. As such, the still images on the wiki should not be used to determine a dragon's basis. Note that while some dragons may share some characteristics of the dragons that they are based upon, they are not all the same. As such, there is no single set of characteristics that can be used to classify these dragons. Here is a list of the Base Dragons and the dragons that are based upon them. __TOC__ Air Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Achilles Dragon *Ancient Mummy Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Bright Dream Dragon *Brilliant Dragon *Carol Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Congo Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Duskraven Dragon *Efflorescent Dragon *Felicity Dragon *Fir Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Firstsight Dragon *Flame Queen Dragon *Frostborn Dragon *Frosted Pine Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Girlpower Dragon *Haunted Cancer Dragon *High Noon Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Ifrit Dragon *Kaulipia Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Lady Dragon *Life Emerald Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Loveydovey Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Neo Libra Dragon *Neptune Dragon *Nevermore Dragon *Noble Prince Dragon *Noel Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Regal Moon Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seashore Dragon *Single Dragon *Skull Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Soft Shine Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Sunwing Dragon *Tideteller Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turkey Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Glass Dragon Celestial Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Alchemy Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Borealis Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Broken Heart Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Crocus Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Divine Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Dreidel Dragon *Eco Dragon *Elegance Dragon *Empress Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Galanthus Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Graceful Dragon *Haunted Aquarius Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Iris Dragon *Ivory Dragon *King Dragon *Labyrinth Dragon *Mars Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Nile Dragon *Novadream Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Philippine Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Neo Taurus Dragon *Rainbow King Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Solar Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Tectonic Dragon *Thunder Topaz Dragon *Toll Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Vela Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wreath Dragon Charm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amour Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cosmic Nova Dragon *Crystal Ornament Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Disco Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Gelt Dragon *Ghost Dragon *Golden Faerie Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Hera Dragon *Hive Queen Dragon *Humming Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Icy Aquamarine Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Koi Dragon *Lavender Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Merfolk Dragon *Metal Dragon *Metallurgy Dragon *Moth Dragon *Naga Dragon *Needle Dragon *Nefertem Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Neo Capricorn Dragon *Neo Gold Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Past Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Peony Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Thunderlord Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Wave Racer Dragon *Whiplash Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon Coral Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Atlas Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon Diamond Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Artifact Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Begonia Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Brave Dragon *Brazilian Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Crux Dragon *Dark Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Eridanus Dragon *Final Cheer Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Glass Dragon *Glider Dragon *Groom Dragon *Hallowind Dragon *Hypernova Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Khepri Dragon *Light Dragon *Lily Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Luxor Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Monile Dragon *Neo Cancer Dragon *Neo Turquoise Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Nova Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Party Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Pyxis Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Redtail Dragon *Relaxed Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Santa Dragon *Seaqueen Dragon *Snowdrift Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Solstice Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Treasure Dragon *True Love Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Warbler Dragon *Zephyr Dragon Eagle Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Angel Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Choir Dragon *Fowluck Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Mask Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Spanish Dragon *Star Lorikeet Dragon *Wooden Dragon Fairy Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Above Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Aquarknight Dragon *Ashfeather Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Candle Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Faefrost Dragon *Father Sky Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Flutterglint Dragon *Ghastly Dragon *Glitterspark Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goldbloom Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Green Quetzal Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Haunted Sagittarius Dragon *Herald Dragon *Holly Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Kite Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Magnolia Dragon *Maple Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Melody Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mother Dragon *Motherly Dragon *Nebula Dragon *Neo Rose Dragon *Neo Sugar Plum Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Parrot Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Pride Dragon *Ranunculus Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Rose Tigereye Dragon *Seafrost Dragon *Seaglass Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Sky Fyre Dragon *Skywind Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Social Dragon *Solunar Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Stone Dragon *Styx Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Turkish Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *Universe Dragon *Vinum Dragon *Virgo Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Whiteout Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Wisp Dragon Familiar Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Black Cat Dragon *Brightshine Dragon *Chime Dragon *Cove Dragon *Elf Dragon *Esoteric Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Frost Sapphire Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Halloking Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Jingle Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Pluto Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Spellbound Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Sweet Pea Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Waxwing Dragon *White Bengal Dragon Fire Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amber Soul Dragon *Andromeda Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Astro Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Battlemage Dragon *Beast Dragon *Beloved Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Bluejay Dragon *Boreal Dragon *Cackle Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Chaotic Dragon *Charter Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Coast Mother Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Crucible Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Dark Amethyst Dragon *Dark Mountain Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Dusk Unicorn Dragon *Earth Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *England Dragon *Father Dragon *Franken Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Gift Bow Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Golden Dragon *Grand Amber Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Inuit Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Kindheart Dragon *Knight Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lilac Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Loyal Dragon *Lumen Dragon *Lunar Fyre Dragon *Mama Klaws Dragon *Menorah Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Mother Earth Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Leo Dragon *Neo Pharaoh Dragon *Neo Scorpio Dragon *Neo Unicorn Dragon *Nightflower Dragon *Ocean Dragon *Ocean Lily Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Paeonia Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Pearlhorn Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Present Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Ra Dragon *Rainbow Heart Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Redwing Dragon *Reticulum Dragon *Rushlight Dragon *Seaking Dragon *Skymour Dragon *Snowguide Dragon *Starstruck Dragon *Stormie Dragon *Sweetheart Dragon *Swift Wind Dragon *Temperance Dragon *Templar Dragon *The Dark One *Tinkerer Dragon *Topiary Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Tourmaline Dragon *Triangulum Dragon *Ultraviolet Dragon *Werewolf Dragon *Winterfang Dragon *Wish Dragon Firestorm Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aether Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Archon Dragon *Armor Dragon *Asterales Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Calmheart Dragon *Chess Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Comic Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cozy Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Cutiepie Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Drake Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Elder Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Festive Night Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Future Dragon *Gardener Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Headless Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Hopeless Dragon *Hula Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Imp Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Lucky Jade Dragon *Marble Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Noble Princess Dragon *Origami Dragon *Passion Dragon *Peace Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Playful Dragon *Playful New Year Dragon *Plucky Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Sea Dancer Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Sky Knight Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Starfall Dragon *Stoic Dragon *Stunning Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Wiselord Dragon *Wishlist Dragon Forest Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abra Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Amaryllis Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amourshine Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Argentinian Dragon *Aries Dragon *Azure Wing Dragon *Blue Magpie Dragon *Bouquet Dragon *Bright Diamond Dragon *Cadabra Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Conjur Dragon *Crystal Hearth Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dark Air Dragon *Delicraft Dragon *Delphinium Dragon *Electric Dragon *Flawless Dragon *Forever Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Haunted Pisces Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lovescale Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Midas Dragon *Neo Chromatic Dragon *Neo Cosmic Dragon *Neo Dapper Dragon *Neo Eclipse Dragon *Neo Fire Dragon *Neo Iris Dragon *Neo Pixie Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Neo Valkyrie Dragon *Noble Queen Dragon *Oni Dragon *Orca Dragon *Oriole Dragon *Overlove Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Pink Rose Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Redbloom Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Serious Dragon *Shadow Heart Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Skyray Dragon *Soft Heart Dragon *Sootfoot Dragon *Stellar Core Dragon *Stocking Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Sunken Prince Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Trojan Dragon *USA Dragon *Vibrant Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *White Magic Dragon *Wild Imp Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon Fruitful Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Easter Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Love Dragon *Smitten Dragon Genie Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aqua Fyre Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Dream Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Jade Hook Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Neo Rapunzel Dragon *Nightfire Dragon *Noble Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Pale Lantern Dragon *Pandora Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Shell Dragon *Snowlady Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Super Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Valegram Dragon *Zen Dragon Gold Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amphora Dragon *Android Dragon *Beau Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Confection Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Dusky Lory Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Giza Dragon *Green Christmas Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Idol Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Luna Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Neo Moon Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Owl Dragon *Opal Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Rex Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *Royal Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *Summer Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Tunisian Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Yeti Dragon Incognito Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Candy Stack Dragon *Little Monster Dragon *Star Topper Dragon Infinity Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adventure Dragon *Auromantic Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Black Jackal Dragon *Blast Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Carnation Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Defender Dragon *Demise Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Drama Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Engagement Dragon *Evergrowth Dragon *Firegrass Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Gentleman Dragon *Germany Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Haunted Aries Dragon *Haunted Gemini Dragon *Herbaceous Dragon *Hocus Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Krampus Dragon *Laceleaf Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lonely Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Madagascar Dragon *Mage Dragon *Magnificent Dragon *Medic Dragon *Mingle Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Gemini Dragon *Neo Glasswing Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neo Valiant Dragon *Neo Virgo Dragon *New England Dragon *Orbit Dragon *Orion Dragon *Osiris Dragon *Palm Dragon *Palmate Dragon *Papyrus Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Peafowl Dragon *Petal Dragon *Pharomage Dragon *Pocus Dragon *Razorclaw Dragon *Resolution Dragon *Rex Begonia Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Satyr Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Snuggle Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Thoth Dragon *Thunderstrike Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Uranus Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Vietnamese Dragon *Warmth Dragon *White Christmas Dragon *Whitebloom Dragon *Winterchill Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon Island Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Abominable Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Carver Dragon *Clown Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Devoted Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Golem Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Mantaray Dragon *Mire Dragon *Parade Dragon *Peppermint Mocha Dragon *Planet Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Powdered Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Whale Dragon Life Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Alive Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Castle Dragon *Corgi Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Flower Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Jupiter Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Magma Dragon *Mango Dragon *May Dragon *Neo Black Pearl Dragon *New Zealand Dragon *Odyssey Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Rose Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Games Dragon Magic Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Blackhole Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Boo Dragon *Cave Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Devil Dragon *Djinn Dragon *Enamored Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Jester Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Seafish Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Stalactite Dragon Medusa Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Banshee Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Lovestruck Dragon *Sunken Dragon Mindvolt Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Apollo Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Space Dragon Mist Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Admirer Dragon *Alexandrite Dragon *Amber Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Archer Dragon *Ash Dragon *Athena Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Bellis Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *British Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Contender Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crimson Storm8 Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Czech Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Darkstone Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Delver Dragon *Depths Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Enameled Dragon *Evertrue Dragon *Fairshine Dragon *Featherborn Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Ferret Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Furylord Dragon *Garland Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gold Pheasant Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Haunted Scorpio Dragon *Holiday Dragon *Hyacinth Dragon *Ironwave Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Justice Dragon *Khnum Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Landbringer Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Lemongrass Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Luck Dragon *Luckmane Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Matua Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Naughty Dragon *Nebula Opal Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Forest Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Neo Kitsune Dragon *Neo Tinsel Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Northern Dragon *Orator Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Phase Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Portal Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Queen Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Rivertroll Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Scarbolt Dragon *Sea Monster Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Serpens Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Shatterfrost Dragon *Snow Elf Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowhide Dragon *Snug Dragon *Solo Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Soulstep Dragon *Spark Dragon *Spellspine Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Tender Heart Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Water Rune Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Venus Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Viridian Dragon *Weasel Dragon *Wisdom Dragon *Wonder Dragon *Zombie Dragon Poison Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Amazon Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Bat Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Hades Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Night Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Praetorian Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Sled Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Wraith Dragon Seeker Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Chill Dragon *Chitter Dragon *Chrysanthemum Dragon *Clever Dragon *Companion Dragon *Compassion Dragon *Confectionary Dragon *Crystal Fyre Dragon *Dearest Dragon *Desert Dragon *Feycaster Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Gold Lion Dragon *Haunted Virgo Dragon *Juliette Dragon *Kea Dragon *Lunar Mouse Dragon *Metalmark Dragon *Neo Aquarius Dragon *Neo Lotus Dragon *Seacrypt Dragon *Seawitch Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Thebes Dragon *Toil Dragon *Treat Dragon *Trouble Dragon *Ursa Minor Dragon *White Lotus Dragon *Wolper Dragon *Zinnia Dragon Serpent Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Beaded Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *Foxglove Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Gorgon Dragon *Grave Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mexican Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neon Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Prophecy Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Rainbow Queen Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Snap Dragon *Spell Dragon *Storm Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Swedish Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *XO Dragon Skeleton Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Arbiter Dragon *Antique Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Elements Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *Emotion Dragon *Fates Dragon *Fireblood Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Madder Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sylvan Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Wildflower Dragon Sky Giant Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Ancient Star Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Farm Dragon *Fisher Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Gentle Giant Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giving Dragon *Gold Fyre Dragon *Grandcaster Dragon *Half-Giant Dragon *Hauliday Dragon *Haunted Taurus Dragon *Heroine Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Ivory Pearl Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Neo Sagittarius Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Protector Dragon *Red Giant Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Strength Dragon *Wardrum Dragon Skylord Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Aerialist Dragon *Artist Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Cavalcade Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Crimson Sky Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Flurry Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gloriosa Dragon *Greek Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Lamiales Dragon *Leyline Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Neo Meteor Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *River Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Sealord Dragon *Sky Dragon *Sunsnake Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Umber Onyx Dragon *Waterway Dragon Tiny Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Buttercup Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Coconut Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Hum Dragon *Irish Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Lovepup Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Marigold Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Pack Dragon *Ringbearer Dragon *Rose Quartz Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Trick Dragon *Wealth Dragon Trickster Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Athletic Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Prankster Dragon Valentine Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *8 Bit Dragon *Alpha Dark One Dragon *Ambition Dragon *Anchor Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Auntie Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Camellia Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Canopy Dragon *Cardinal Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chromastripe Dragon *Chromatic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Corona Dragon *Dahlia Dragon *Dark Chroma Dragon *Dark Fire Dragon *Daycast Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Direfrost Dragon *Ember Dragon *Ember Star Dragon *Envious Dragon *Eve Dragon *Fantasy Dragon *Farsight Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Fire Garnet Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fright Lady Dragon *Gale Spirit Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Gravitron Dragon *Greensight Dragon *Guiding Star Dragon *Halfblood Dragon *Haunted Capricorn Dragon *Haunted Leo Dragon *Hectic Dragon *Hekate Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *Homunculus Dragon *Honeymoon Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Lowglow Dragon *Lunar Queen Dragon *Lyra Dragon *Mama Dragon *Matchmaker Dragon *Merry Dragon *Monster Mash Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Moonseeker Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Mountain Dragon *Music Dragon *Nature Dragon *Neo Air Dragon *Neo Glacius Dragon *Neo Ophiuchus Dragon *Neo Supreme Dragon *Noble King Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Oathkeeper Dragon *Old Klaws Dragon *Omega Light Mother Dragon *Orchid Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Papa Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Polaris Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Romantic Dragon *Romeo Dragon *Rose Angel Dragon *Ruby Crown Dragon *Sea Dragon *Shatterfright Dragon *Shining Luck Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Sleigh Dragon *Snowhound Dragon *Solar Fyre Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sun Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Swamp Dragon *The Dark One *Time Travel Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Venom Dragon *Viola Dragon *Vizier Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Web Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon *Wightlord Dragon *Yule Dragon Virtue Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Hermes Dragon Water Dragon Dragons Based upon it: *Creator Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Swan Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Waverider Dragon Wild Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Anubis Dragon *Ares Dragon *Bastet Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Coal Dragon *Croconile Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Curio Dragon *Darkhound Dragon *Deep Space Dragon *Demon Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Gildclaw Dragon *Helianthus Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Kiss Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Mech Dragon *Moon Dragon *Neo Aries Dragon *Neo Magic Dragon *Neo Pansy Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Peridot Dragon *Polar Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Punk Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Snowbrute Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Stark Might Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Thai Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Troll Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Viking Dragon *Volt Dragon *Warden Dragon *Were Dragon Wizard Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Adrift Princess Dragon *Afterlife Dragon *Albino Peacock Dragon *Archipelago Dragon *Below Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Breakup Dragon *Bride Dragon *Bright Daisy Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Chimney Dragon *Cygnus Dragon *Dark Diamond Dragon *Dark Water Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Dino Dragon *Ember Ruby Dragon *Fornax Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Grumblesnore Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Haunted Libra Dragon *Hook Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Moss Dragon *Neo Anubis Dragon *Neo Pisces Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *Neo Sphinx Dragon *New Year Dragon *Occult Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Pillager Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Rainbow Plume Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Rhodonite Dragon *Scrying Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Secretary Dragon *Silver Dragon *Skylady Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Tiger Lily Dragon *Toucan Dragon *Underlord Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Zeus Dragon Peryton Beasts based upon it: *Pegasus 2nd Quilted Dragon Dragons based upon it: *Comfy Dragon Notes *The current record holder for the dragon with the most designs based upon it is the Mist Dragon. * *Some dragons, such as the Teacup and Colossal Dragons, have had their sizes altered to better suit them. Otherwise they keep the original properties of their respective base. Category:Trivia